


Private Lesson

by katatertot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, M/M, Ski lessons, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katatertot/pseuds/katatertot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you talked me into this. I’m not actually insulted that you and Jared go skiing without me,” Misha grumbles.</p>
<p>Jensen looks up from re-securing his glove to grin at his friend. “Aw c’mon man, it’ll be fun. It is fun,” he replies, awkwardly patting Misha’s knee with his hand still clutching his ski pole. </p>
<p>“Besides,” Jensen continues, scooting closer to Misha’s side, “it’s not often I get to teach you something new. Usually it’s the other way around.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>In which Jensen tries to teach Misha how to ski, and it really doesn't go all that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first SPN fic, and it ended up being RPF lmao, inspired by J2's recent ski trip pics. Hope you enjoy!

The crisp mountain wind bites into Misha’s cheekbones and nose, turning them a rosy red as the chairlift jiggles and sways its way up to the top of the bunny hill. He’d be insulted that they were starting with literally the easiest run on the mountain, but if he was honest with himself it was probably for the best.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this. I’m not actually insulted that you and Jared go skiing without me,” Misha grumbles.

Jensen looks up from re-securing his glove to grin at his friend. “Aw c’mon man, it’ll be fun. It is fun,” he replies, awkwardly patting Misha’s knee with his hand still clutching his ski pole.

“Besides,” Jensen continues, scooting closer to Misha’s side, “it’s not often I get to teach you something new. Usually it’s the other way around.”

Misha turns to smirk at him, eyes dropping briefly to Jensen’s plush lips before remembering that they are, in fact, in full view of dozens of people, and mostly impressionable children at that. Of course this does not escape Jensen, whose own lips turn up in a smirk before he returns his gaze to the chairs in front of them.

Still facing forward, he passes his ski pole into his other hand and wraps his now-free arm around Misha’s shoulders and gives a little squeeze. Misha can’t help but relax and press into what little warmth he can feel through their multiple layers.

“Just you wait, Mish. We’ll have you speeding down black diamonds in no-time.”

_

“Jensen, I swear to God, I am never skiing again,” groans Misha from where he’s lying on his back in the snow. Jensen glides up beside Misha with ease, green eyes sparkling with mirth at his disgruntled friend.

So far, the only enjoyable part of skiing was being able to covertly snuggle up to Jensen’s side every time they went up the chairlift. Which he was able to do quite a lot, because he freaking sucked and they hadn’t yet been able to get down the bunny hill without him falling at least twice. And he’d been so close this time!

Jensen crouches down to help Misha up, chuckling at the look on his face. “Don’t give up yet babe, you’re almost there. Just a few more tries and we’ll break for lunch, okay?”

Misha can’t help but smile and flush slightly at the endearment and the little _zing!_ it sends through his chest, even after so long. Jensen had been unusually affectionate for being in public that day; probably because it was so hard for them to be recognized bundled up the way they were, and with the fluffy snow flurries drifting down and obstructing people’s vision. They hadn’t even been noticed when they’d been getting ready in the lodge.

Emboldened by their apparent anonymity and Jensen’s ease, Misha presses closer than is strictly appropriate as Jensen hauls him to his feet. “One more run before we go in. I seem to have worked up quite the appetite,” this time blatantly lowering his gaze to Jensen’s parted lips before smirking into his darkened eyes.

He turns to make what would be a compelling exit, except he forgets he’s wearing skis and almost trips again from skiing over Jensen’s.

Jensen’s burst of laughter follows Misha as he rights himself, and it only gets louder when Misha risks another tumble to throw him the bird over his shoulder.

“C’mon sweetheart, don’t be like that!”

_

They’re over halfway down the bunny hill, and Misha hasn’t wiped out once. He knows he shouldn’t get cocky, but it’s the best he’s done all day and Jensen has been zig-zagging around him, yelling muffled encouragement from behind his balaclava.

No one can blame him, really, for deciding to take the side trail that winds through the trees edging the official run.

Luckily, Jensen is skilled enough to swerve and follow Misha down the sudden detour. Unfortunately, he’s not skilled enough to avoid him on the narrow trail when Misha’s ski catches on an exposed root, causing him to plunge into a snowdrift with an undignified yelp. Jensen crashes into Misha, cursing, and falls onto him, barely managing to get his arms out before his helmet cracks Misha’s nose. His skis pop off and skitter further down the trail to join Misha’s.

The two men lie there, panting from exertion and adrenaline, as the cold from the snow slowly seeps into their bones. Misha raises his head slightly to look at Jensen, where he’d dropped his head to rest on Misha’s shoulder. He clears his throat. “Um.”

Jensen props himself up at that, and pulls his goggles up onto his helmet to reveal exasperated green eyes.

“You,” he growls, “are a fucking dumbass,” but he breaks into helpless laughter on the last word.

Misha giggles in return, pulling up his own goggles to see Jensen’s face without the orange filter.

“Yeah, but you love it,” he says, bringing his hands to Jensen’s waist.

Jensen’s eyes soften and he smiles, gazing into the bright blue eyes wandering across his handsome features.

“Yeah, I kinda do,” he replies, before he pushes himself up to press a long kiss to Misha’s warm lips.

Misha’s grip tightens briefly on Jensen’s waist, and a gloved hand travels up his back while Jensen cradles Misha’s face. The kiss deepens momentarily, then Jensen drags his mouth down to press open-mouthed kisses along what he can reach of Misha’s neck.

Misha lets out a quiet, breathy moan as his legs ease wider to better accommodate Jensen’s weight, but the mood is shattered when a noisy group of children skis past on the official trail. Jensen startles away from where he’d begun to suck a hickey, and Misha thunks his head against the snow drift with a laugh.

Jensen, grinning sheepishly, peers up at Misha from where he’d rested his head against his shoulder.

“Much as I love getting handsy in the snow, maybe we should move this somewhere a little more private before we psychologically scar a nice family,” he drawls, rolling off Misha and sitting up.

“Mmm yes, I think I’ve bruised my ass enough for one day.”

“I think I know a few tricks to make it better…”

Misha cackles and throws a handful of snow at Jensen’s face, causing him to sputter.

“Help me get down this run in one piece, and I’ll show you a few tricks of my own.”

“You got yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://beekeepercas.tumblr.com) and there's a rebloggable link for this fic [here](http://beekeepercas.tumblr.com/post/135237901945/private-lesson) ! Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
